rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Morbus Veneno
General Name: Morbus Veneno Nicknames: n/a Age: +700 years old D.O.B: December 31 Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 7' 00" Weight: ??? Hair: Black, Slightly Greying Eyes: Grey Skin: Pale Body type: Slender Veneno's skin is pale and he stands at a whopping seven feet tall. His body is very slim and his arms and legs are long and gangly which give him a rather eerie look. His hair is slicked back, black, and slightly greying, which makes him look to be around 50, though it's impossible to tell because his clothing and mask cover most of his features. His eyes are a cold, dead, grey color. He wears the robes and flattened hat of a plague doctor save for it all being a pristine white rather than black. His mask, if you hadn't guessed, would closely resemble that of a plague doctor's and his hollow hole is situated at the base of his throat. Personality Morbus is a rather dour person with a biting sense of humor. He can be rather sadistic, deriving some form of silent enjoyment from the pain of others. He tends to speak with a grim tone, sounding displeased or disgusted by most anything he speaks of. Morbus also enjoys being alone for the most part since he isn't truly one for long speeches or drawn out conversation though his mind is constantly providing commentary on most every little thing. Likes Silence The suffering of others The smell of disease in the morning Dislikes ...pretty much anything will bother him History Back in the days of old, Morbus was in fact an actual doctor...well by the standards that some were given the title plague doctor. He wasn't respected for his work, instead he was feared and loathed since he believed the Black Plague could not be cured except for in death. Because of this thought process he began euthanizing his patients, even gaining some sort of sick enjoyment in it. But it was not an angry mob, nor even an irate family member that did him in at the end. It was irony that killed the beast, he not only contracted the disease, but his colleagues euthanized him. Powers and Abilities * Zanpakutō Veneno's zanpakutō is not a traditional one, in fact it is not even a blade. His is a caduceus staff that he merely uses as a walking stick rather than an actual weapon. It is a beautiful silver color all throughout and coupled with a pair of wings are two snakes coiling around it. Release command: "Spread, Pestilence." 'Ressurecion:' In resurreción, Morbus becomes even more bird-like as his pristine white clothes become replaced by black feathers. His hands grow sharp talons and huge wings sprout from his back that can wrap round him to form a faux cloak. His hat even becomes more plumage that still maintain a hat shape. His stature stays incredibly tall and amazingly slim. When this ability is activated a black aura forms around his hands, but nothing happens until he actually makes contact with whomever he is fighting...or whoever he feels like using it on. Once he grabs hold of someone, their skin becomes red, irritated, and itchy. Should the victim not be smart enough, fast enough, or strong enough to escape Morbus's grasp then the slight effects will evolve into boils and blisters that will cause more than slight pain. And should the grasp remain in place further still, then necrosis of the skin will begin which means the flesh will begin to die and rot. (Turn wise, this means that in the first turn the first effects begin, second turn will begin the second phase, and obviously the thidd phase is scene in the third turn.) 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar